1 . Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a lifting device, and in particular to such a device for use in lifting sheets or panels, more particularly for lifting glazing panels.
2 . State of the Art
Lifting devices including a suction mount arrangement enabling securing of the lifting device to a body to be lifted (for example a glazing panel) are known. Exemplary such lifting devices are disclosed for example in DE2013755 and in FIG. 5 of WO2007/039738. Devices include spaced sucker suction devices mounted to an interconnecting handle. Such devices are often referred to as ‘telephone sucker’ or ‘telephone lifter’ devices in view of their appearance resembling a telephone handset. Typically the suction devices include a lever having a cam which is movable to urge a cam follower to push down the concave dish of the flexible sucker body so energising or de-energising the suction device. The interconnecting handle provides a grip for the device to enable lifting of the relevant windscreen or the like.
Recently lifting and positioning assistance devices such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,216,411 have come into use, particularly for large glazing panels to be installed in vehicles. The device also includes a suction mount arrangement to secure a support tube 36 to the glazing panel. When using lifting assistance devices in concert with using traditional telephone sucker type lifting devices, it is difficult to maintain comfortable hand wrist and arm positions.
An improved and more versatile lifting device has now been developed.